


Nagini, Ate Your Homework

by dhazellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Professor Riddle tries his best to rile Hermione up just to find ways to punish her in the most exquisitely delicious way possible. (Student-Teacher Relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagini, Ate Your Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I didn't plan to write this down, but this just suddenly wrote itself. This was supposed to be a humorous story. However, as I continue to write, it turned into this...random bit of smut? This short one-shot is actually set in the world of my multi-chapter story Twenty Shades of Granger. But this could be a stand-alone too. Hermione is in her seventh year, and she's already nineteen years old. It's going to be weird, and a bit disturbing? I'm not sure what even this is.

 

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

"I said my snake, Nagini, ate your homework." Professor Riddle said monotonously with his face devoid of emotion.

Whether he was joking or not, it was hard for Hermione to tell.

"I fear that I won't be able to return your papers back, and give you your grade until Nagini has finished expelling them from her -"

Hermione was horrified at what the Professor was suggesting, and couldn't help but burst out in outrage.

"You can't be serious, Professor!"

She saw something flicker in his eyes, which was now hooded. It was dark and vile that she had often seen every time she caught sight of him staring at her beneath those ridiculously-long lashes of his.

"A snake wouldn't have eaten my homework unless you ordered it to, or shoved it down its throat. It's a carnivore for Merlin's sake!" She slammed both her hands at the edge of his desk and glared.

If Hermione didn’t know any better, the Professor must have fed it to the snake out of fury after reading what Hermione had written in those eight-length pages. Hermione might have also subtly hinted (in great deal of depth) about a certain individual with a questionable background, possible leanings to the dark arts, and strong prejudice - that treating her scornfully based solely for her blood status was simply unwarranted, and also, Hermione might have told him that he was such an incorrigible and a piss-pot of a professor. The latter must have caused the Professor to force feed his snake with her homework because he had been furious with her.

Considering that Professor Riddle was no Gilderoy Lockhart, Hermione assumed that the Professor must have understood what she had written in those pages, and had taken it as an incredible insult upon his person for being referred to us (as a collective description to men with blood prejudices) to be currently suffering mental instability or genetic mutations, causing congenital defects and sexual dysfunction. Hermione had also mentioned that excessive inbreeding might have also resulted to them suffering, either ‘phallocrypsis, cryptorchid, or philonthus,’ which was in Hermione’s better way of saying to the Professor that he had, shall we say, a small penis and had no balls.

Seeing that the Professor was such a enormous fan on pureblood bigotry, Hermione was half-hoping that he wouldn’t know what those medical terms had meant. But it seemed the Professor must have done his research. Though she couldn’t help but feel a bit vindicated for pushing him to read about those, which she knew must have rubbed him the wrong way. Medical science was, after all, one of the myriad subjects that was considered exclusively taught and discussed amongst muggle health care providers.

_Ha! Take that you vile, loathsome, evil, little... pillock!  
_

The silence was oppressive while Hermione continued to glare at the insufferable man.

Hermione waited for the Professor to respond but he merely leaned back on his leather-upholstered, high-back chair. It emitted a creaking noise while he propped his elbows on the armrests and entwined his fingers in the space in front of him; looking cool as you please.

"That's where you are wrong, Miss Granger. Nagini is not an ordinary reptile. To tell you the truth, she's a vegetarian," came the Professor's drawn-out drawl.

After hearing those ridiculous words, Hermione was close to slamming a book across his impassive face, and just see how he would react.

And judging from the narrowing of his cold, blue eyes, her thoughts must have shown right on her face. Though she also noted an unmistakable glint in his gaze as if he was silently daring her to hit him.

 _Aren't you a little bit masochistic, Professor?_ Hermione thought, sneering. With their gazes still locked, she saw a familiar twitch at the corners of the Professor's mouth like he had read her thoughts.

Upon realizing that the Professor was purposely trying to rile her up, perhaps to find a reason to punish her, Hermione forced herself to calm down and slowly breathe through her nose.

"I don't believe you for a bit there, Professor. I'm certain that you're keeping my papers hostage and derive some sick enjoyment in watching me beg for it!" She ground out, her feelings of indignation made her voice shake.

"If you don't believe me, then you're free to dig down Nagini's gullet and see for yourself if your papers are there or not."

This time, Hermione couldn't stop herself from reaching out for the nearest book and tried to hit him in the face.

But the Professor was fast, and his hand clamped around her wrist before the book could damage that annoyingly-handsome face of his.

And with a rough tag of his hand, Hermione was sent sprawling all across the desk with him hovering over her. Books fell on the floor with a thud, papers fluttered in the air, and the bottle of ink tipped over the mahogany desk and smeared the table top with black ink, and stained Hermione's skirt as well.

For a heartbeat, Hermione lay on the desk looking quite dumbfounded, staring up at the Professor's tall profile, who appeared to be upside-down from her position.

Cobalt-blue eyes glittered with triumph, and Hermione knew that he was going to punish her for trying to hit him.

"Nagini," he called out softly.

Instantly the snake was there, coiling around Hermione without warning that she wasn't able to stop it from wrapping around her limbs and completely immobilizing her on the desk. The snake slithered around her neck, where it started to squeeze, and its tongue and fangs pressed closely against her pulse point where her heartbeat thundered wildly.

She didn't know what the Professor had in mind for her, but she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

So, she opened her mouth wide and was about to scream at the top of her lungs, when in a flash, the Professor had something pushed against her face.

Hermione stared at it.

Her mouth going dry.

She stared, and stared at it with disbelieving eyes, until the Professor finally broke the tensed silence.

"I lied. I have your papers all along."

Hermione's face flushed red before she started yelling at him. Her eyes tearing away from the large, inconceivable, scarlet 'T' mark on the paper, and met the blue-eyed stare of the despicable man looming over her; the snake completely forgotten.

"YOU GAVE ME A _TROLL_?! A TROLL?! I WROTE EIGHT PAGES FOR THAT HOMEWORK! EIGHT! AND YOU GAVE ME A -"

Hermione couldn't finish what she was about to say because the Professor had suddenly crumbled, shrunk her papers into a tight ball, and jammed it in her mouth, using it as an effective gag.

Hermione tried to spit it out, but the Professor's hand was there. He hastily cast a spell on the paper to keep it inside her mouth, while his palm was pressed against her lips, and his thumb stroked slow, dizzying circles around her left cheek.

She shivered, unnerved by the intimate touch.

"I gave you a Troll mark, Miss Granger, because you clearly have a hard time following instruction. I said to write two pages, not eight. I also stated to write about the impact of Defence Against the Dark Arts to the current events that are happening right now, and if its necessary to have special training for the students to prepare them for any attacks against Grindelwald. So just imagine my.. _annoyance_ when I read your paper, and realized its written in eight pages that included the pureblood ideology and the supposed side-effects on the _'genetic make-up'_ of those who only copulate with people considered genetically compromised, which you pointed out must be the root cause of all non-magical offspring cropping up from some of the Pureblood family lines. As interesting as your report was, the additional information was unnecessary and I don't believe in those muggle nonsense." He told her and Hermione just glared, trying to wriggle free from her bindings.

But Professor Riddle was not done yet.

"As a consequence for not following a simple instruction, Miss Granger, I gave you a 'T', other than that..." He began ominously, and Hermione had to gasp out when the snake around her tightened all the more, squeezing her until she nearly suffocated.

"Do you think I wouldn't understand what you were implying in those papers?" The Professor asked in a harsh, brittle tone, his eyes as hard as ice chips, or even harder and colder than an iceberg.

"You were implying that I have a shrunken testicles or a tumor on my _cock_ ,"

Hermione was startled to hear the Professor use that coarse word in front of her; his student.

 _What is he doing?_ Hermione though in alarm, watching as the Professor began to loosen his Slytherin-green, silk necktie. Her heart thundering a staccato beat against her rib cage.

"And let's not forget about your insults of me having a small cock. Do you want me to prove you wrong again, Miss Granger?" The Professor said in a silky, dark tone that sent shiver down Hermione's spine, but it wasn't a unpleasant shiver.

She squirmed, her breathing became harsh. She could hardly breathe especially with Nagini coiled tightly around her.

In complete apprehension, she observed the Professor Riddle slid his tie off from beneath the stiff, white collar of his oxford shirt.

"I will show you then, if you are that interested about my male anatomy," He said to her, his eyes dark with promise and his voice dripping sweet and succulent, like the ripeness of a forbidden apple.

Hermione swallowed hard.

She should be panicking, but she only felt apprehensive and confused because somewhere deep down, she felt an answering call of lust. Something that completely took her off guard because she would never....unless...unless she was attracted to him, and she had been constantly in denial.

The Professor leaned in close to her face and tucked a curly strand of chestnut hair behind the shell of her ear. Hermione shivered involuntarily, and couldn't help the surge of excitement tingling from her fingertips before spreading throughout her body, nor could she stopped the embarrassing wetness that rush from her entrance and swiftly coating her inner folds.

Even if she tried to deny it, her body couldn't. She had become aroused of what the Professor was planning to do to her.

In her mind's eye, faint images began to play, images of her riding the Professor astride, her thighs working fast, tensing and relaxing as she moved up and down his thick manhood.

_She panted, moaned and savored the velvety heat of him rubbing into her so intimately, and in just the right way._

_With her eyes closed and her head thrown back, she raked her fingernails sharply across the chiselled chest of the handsome man beneath her, getting an immense satisfaction of hearing her Professor hiss and surge into her wildly, his hips bucking and his face contorted in a breathtaking mask of unadulterated lust. His dark eyes were like burning hot coals when he stared up at her. His cock entering into her again and again in swift, powerful strokes, and Hermione liked to watch him lose control._

_She liked to see him at her mercy._

_However, with just the roll of his hips, the Professor obliterated the sense of power she had over him, and Hermione mewled shamelessly. Her swollen clit dragging against his pubic bone at each thrust and roll of his hips. It resulted to pleasurable jolts racing through her and for her cunt to clamp tightly around his length greedily._

_He stretched her so much, and so well, that she felt every bit of his velvety shaft branding into her, pushing her swiftly and closer to that precipice of ecstasy.  
_

_Hermione heard his deep, rumbling groan of bliss. She answered by  squeezing her inner walls tightly around him while she slowly moved up and down his length, eliciting a growl from deep within Riddle's chest._

_He demanded that she moved fast or he was going to remove his bindings and fuck her from behind.  
_

_Even though the Professor was helplessly tied in her four-poster bed, with hands gripping the rope that bound his wrists, and his corded muscles bunched so tightly, he still tried to control the pace of their love-making. However, in the end, her lover was just too happy to let her to do the taking. A throaty moan tearing from both their lips at each slap and slide of their sweat-glistening bodies._

_Much later, their thrusts turned frenzied and erratic as they crested to their orgasm. Riddle was able to free a hand from his bindings and was rubbing rapid circles over her sensitive clit, forcing Hermione to ride him a little faster, her cries of pleasure growing frequent and high-pitched, whimpering his name repeatedly and begging him to fuck her roughly  while those damnable fingers tweaked and rolled and pinched her nub. It made her pussy grow increasingly tight while the fire at the pit of her belly burned and intensified.  
_

_"Professor, Professor, To-Tom, don't stop touching me..I'm about to cum...don't stop please..."_

As suddenly as it came to her, Hermione was forced back to the present.

 _Are they my memories?_ Hermione wondered in horror and uncertainty. It felt real somehow, like those were actual memories, but Hermione hadn't actually done it with the Professor before...had she?

She was trembling with need and already dripping wet down there from the rush of images.The scent of her arousal in the air was a mortifying testament that she was turned on.

With surprising gentleness, Professor Riddle cupped her face. He must have sensed her anxiety, because he immediately ran an index finger against her left cheek, short nail scraping delicately on her skin, which was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

"No need to fear, Miss Granger. This is not actually the first time that we have done this." He assured her, confirming that those images that she had seen was not born from an overactive imagination.

_It was real._

Hermione sensed other memories that were begging to be unlock inside her mind.

At once, Hermione felt furious at the realization that Professor Riddle had tried erasing her memories, but hadn't been completely successful because Hermione was able to access to one of them.

In vain, she tried to angle her head away when the Professor began to wrap his necktie around her head and over her eyes.

To use as a blindfold, apparently.

"No need to be afraid because you were the first one who had initiated this little affair between us." He said to her while he held her hair tightly.

His eyes were dark and gleaming with an emotion that she hadn't seen on him before.

It was lust.

She could see it in the narrowing circles of his irises, the shadow that shrouded his cobalt blue eyes and turned them into the color of deep indigo, like a churning sea beneath a storm. And the uneven breathing that she could distinguish on the rapid rise and fall of his broad shoulders, was an enough indication that he wanted her.

Professor Riddle wanted her badly.

Soon, he had successfully placed the make-shift blindfold over her eyes, leaving Hermione in darkness.

She heard the Professor moved, his footsteps nearly indistinguishable.

Next thing she knew, her legs were being hoisted up, the Professor's large hands were hot against her bare leg when he propped her feet on either side of his big desk, at the edge of it, and bound her ankles there, with her skirt pooling around her hips and revealing most of her lean legs and thighs to him.

Hermione was about to struggle against her bindings when she felt a tentative touches of air brushing against her bare skin, and instantly realized that her knickers were gone, and so were her shirt and bra.

However, she could still feel the rough texture of her plaid skirt, and also the cotton wool of her socks, and sensed the presence of her shoes, where the Professor had apparently left it out from the Divestio spell that he had cast.

Nagini slithered around her, arranging itself around her body that forced her breasts outwards. Her back arching from the desk because of her arms that were bound painfully behind her back.

The coolness of Nagini's scales on her skin was a stark contrast to the heat of the man who was now standing between her naked legs.

"Merlin, it's been too long, too damn long since last I had you." She heard the Professor hissed in a voice that sounded hoarse and tight.

In a distant memory, she heard his voice ordering, _shouting_ at her in the same way; his voice raw and deep, driven by mad desire for Hermione to fuck him.

" _Take me now! Take me now, you mudblood! Fuck me right now or I swear I will kill you!"_

"I've tried to forget, but I can't. I still want you," Professor Riddle whispered to her, Hermione nearly jerked up right, when she felt the sharp graze of his finger on her nipple, circling it teasingly, plying it into hardened peak while she could feel his other fingers brushing against her moist opening.

At once, a surge of wetness rushed out of her while she squirmed and moaned against her gag when she felt his moist breath blowing against her erect nipple and his finger sliding up and down the slit of her labia that was already too slick with moisture.

"You're already so wet for me," He noted loudly, Hermione could hear his ragged breathing, the same rapid, rasping breaths as hers. "Do you miss my cock inside you, mudblood? Even though you have no memories of our month long liaison, but your body definitely remembered my touches." He crooned to her, his tongue flicking out to circle and rub against her nipple, his hot breath fanning against her skin.

Her body was slowly betraying her when she arched her breast closer to Riddle's mouth. And when he flicked over her nub and suckled her nipple, it tore an unexpected gasp from Hermione, a jolt of undeniable pleasure streaking straight into her core, quickly making her twitch and increasingly damp.

Involuntarily, her hips surge upwards as those damnable fingers continued to tweak and rub against her in a maddening, slow ministrations. She was throbbing with need, to have his fingers inside her already.

She panted as heat rose up to her face. Slightly light headed, Hermione could only moan deep within her throat while the nerve-endings on her nipples and that little nub between her folds, kept on firing up bolts of liquid heat every time Riddle use his short nails, or the pad of his fingers, to carefully scrape, roll and pinch against her sensitized flesh. Meanwhile, his mouth suckled, licked her nipples, and grazed her softly with his teeth, alternately.

The coil at the pit of her belly tightening with each erotic attention. It made her legs quiver as Riddle drove all coherent thought from her mind with his mouth and fingers.

It was much later that she belatedly realized that the paper on her mouth was gone, because the Professor soon had his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily, expertly and demandingly, sliding his tongue between her lips and seizing her into a kiss that made her dizzy and horny at the same time. She was helpless against his masterful kisses. So she kissed him with equal fervor, moaning into his lips when his tongue scraped the roof of her mouth.

He delved his tongue into her mouth repeatedly; an imitation of what he wanted to do to her once he take her.

And the second his fingers slip inside her for the first time, Hermione all but gasped out.

Hermione couldn't help but buck and writhe against him, a keening mewl - shameful as it was - escaped from her swollen lips, and vaguely hearing the Professor groaning against her mouth in response.

"You're still tight, too tight," he said hoarsely, scraping his teeth against her bottom lip, making her want to kiss him hard until she could taste his blood on her tongue.

"I'll need to prepare you again right before I take you."

After saying that, Professor Riddle slowly worked his way down, trailing kisses across her jawline, her collarbone, sucking each of her nipples into his mouth alternately until she was begging for him to put his mouth into her cunt already. Riddle just chuckled before moving to kiss the soft curve of her stomach and finally settling into juncture between her thighs.

He kissed her lower lips like he had kissed her on the mouth. He worked on her fast until she was wet and gushing with both from her arousal and his saliva. And when she was about to cum, his lips immediately sucked her nub deeply into his mouth while slipped three fingers inside her, moving in and out of her fast then curving his fingers deep within her. Hermione broke down with a shout, his name never far from her lip. She shuddered and bucked into his mouth, which was still locked into her nub and his fingers still stroking inside her. She felt her inner walls contracting and squeezing tightly around his pistoning digits.

He feasted on her, lapping greedily at her juices without a hint of embarrassment while prolonging her pleasure. Hermione was in ecstasy. She was getting impatient to have him inside her.

It didn't end there though. Professor Riddle continued to pleasure her. He told her that he had always like doing oral to her, and enjoyed watching her cum for him.

Hermione let him because it felt _soo good._ Her hips moving in time with his fingers, his name and his title constantly on her lips.

_"Professor, Professor, Tom...Tom..."_

"It's Professor to you, mudblood." Hermione had heard him say while he licked her from her entrance to the hood of her clit, whirling his tongue over it until she was writhing and clenching her fingers through his thick hair. "Call me _Professor_ while I suck your cunt, mudblood. I like to hear it spilling from your lips while I'll make you cum again."

Riddle's tongue and mouth and fingers pleasured her until she was reduced to begging. He had her orgasm three times and the Professor was all too happy to lick her juices from her still twitching entrance, or even catch her wetness with the tip of his tongue while it trickled out of her. She no longer had the blindfolds on, and it allowed her to see him do those naughty things to her.

She got off by just watching him, and he seemed to immensely enjoy giving her oral and observing her reaction.

And after he finally licked her cunt clean and his fingers, which had been slick with her creamy juices, Hermione became more intensely aroused when she watched him remove his clothes with the flick of his wand.

Hermione could finally see his naked form.

And Hermione had been wrong.

Professor Riddle wasn't small at all.

His cock was thick and long with a vein running down its length. She could see moisture gathering from its slit, and Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips. She was tempted to get a taste of him on her tongue, and Professor Riddle saw the silent desire to pleasure him. She noted his long, indrawn breath and the flare of lust in his eyes at the thought of having his cock inside her mouth.

"Come close, Hermione." He ordered, and Hermione was eager to do as commanded. She was in his arms at once and kissing him without an ounce of hesitation. Their tongues tangled, their lips fervent and hungry, while their hands sought places that they like to touch the most.

A little later, Hermione found herself on her knees with Riddle's cock deep in her mouth, getting more aroused as she watched him thrusts his cock into her mouth in uneven, jerking motion, his hands clamping tightly on her hair, which told Hermione that he was nearing his orgasm. With his eyes closed, and his face contorted into an expression of bliss, Hermione listened to his loud moans as she continued to suckle him and give him the pleasure that he needed.

Hermione just couldn't wait to have him inside her.

She knew then that this wasn't the first time that they had sex as memories began to surface in her mind.

Hermione was just astonished that Professor Riddle seemed to love getting dominated by her when she sifted through her memories. He was also indeed a masochist.

However, this time, it was his turn to dominate her.

* * *

He drove into her with one swift thrust that had her crying out his name, her spine arching when he sheathed himself fully into her.

"MERLIN-FUCKING-TOM-RIDDLE!" She had screamed at the sensation of being stretched by him, and it had been the first time that she had heard him laugh out loud at her exclamation.

"I've never heard you say the word 'fuck', Miss Granger." He told her after he stopped laughing, and began moving inside her. "Perhaps I should be on top most of time and just listened to you talked dirty to me."

Hermione whimpered when he picked up the pace. The desk rattling beneath them.

"I like to see the illustrious head-girl reduced to spouting filthy words in my bedroom, or on my desk, how about that? Do you agree to my proposition?"

Professor Riddle shoved into her hard that her eyes rolled at the back of her head and a keening mewl escape from her parted lips.

_Ugh, he is so... big. I - I won't be able to last..._

Perhaps writing that eight-length homework had been a good thing after all.

* * *

  _"I can't stay away from you. Even when I took your memories away. I just can't stop myself from wanting you. You're just too tempting to resist, mudblood. You've fucking poisoned me."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I apologize for cutting most of the M scene.


End file.
